Always Worth It
by Lugian Before Swine
Summary: Revamped drabble series. They're all oneshots. Different POVs, different prompts, or maybe no prompt, but there's only one pairing: GenexFinny. Safety rating for now.
1. Fire

**A/N: Welcome to my revamped drabble series! I decided to take advice from one of my friends and combine my two current drabbles into one story, which I will continue to add to. I'm not doing this as part of Livejournal. Some of these will be prompted and others won't, but they're all GenexFinny slashy-fluffy goodness. YAY!**

**Disclaimer: Wow. Me, owning ASP. That's the funniest joke I've ever heard.**

**Prompt: Fire**

It was always there, even if you didn't notice. It didn't matter what was going on in the world, his world or otherwise. There was always something to be happy about, some scrap of the world that wasn't being torn to pieces by the fighting, a safe haven for young minds. This place he visited frequently, but he was strongly attached to life outside that wonderland, whether you knew it or not (and there was just so _much_ that you didn't know). It didn't matter what was going on, though; he would be enthusiastic about it and therefore you would be, too. How could you not be? There was no escaping that fire in his eyes, that perpetual glow that never faded even through the toughest times.

Because everyone falls, at least once. And they have to learn how to pick themselves up and start walking again.

**Revamped Ch. 2 coming soon. Yippee!**

**-Lu**


	2. The End Of The Day

**A/N: Chapter 2. I like this one better than the first one. Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I can only dream. XP**

**Prompt: The end of the day**

At the end of the day, you were really sick of all the useless academic rubbish that had been thrown at you. Latin was dead, History was pointless, and what does Geometry really have to do with the war, anyway?

At the end of the day, you were tired of hearing about all the horrors and casualties of the battlefront. More people dead. Never anything new, really.

At the end of the day, you didn't want to hear any more about how much everyone was good at, how much they excelled, and, frankly (because this is what it all boils down to), how much they were better at it than you were. No matter what 'it' was.

At the end of the day, the only thing you wanted was to lie down in your room and listen to his endless speeches about whatever happened to cross his mind. You liked this because this was predictable; he would always be there and he would always have something to say and you know full well that whatever he said, you'd be willing to listen.

At the end of the day, you just wanted to hear his voice. Always comforting and never harsh. Always praising and never doubting. Always there for you, and for you only.

**Reviews are love:)**

**Lu**


	3. Speechless

**A/N: Aww, I like this one. X3**

**Disclaimer: No. Just no.**

**Prompt: Speechless**

You were sitting on the bank of the river with him, your usual meeting place. You were talking about something meaningless, ducks, you think. Then the subject changed abruptly. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

You are taken aback. "What? No…why?"

"No reason, really," he says, playing with a stick he had picked up off the shore. "Just wondering."

You looked down into the river and saw his slightly smiling face reflected up at you off the water. You look up and see his smile face-to-face.

You are about to ask him why he's so happy when he leans in and kisses you. Softly, but with meaning. And then his smile grows.

The only thing you can do is offer your own shocked smile back, because words can't express what you're feeling right now.

**Time for everyone's favorite game...Guess-The-POV! Free cookies to whoever can get it right. XD**


	4. An Alternative

**A/N: Yay! An update! This is an alternate way the whole enlistment scheme could have happened…a fluffier, more fangirly-joy-filled way…**

**Prompt: None.**

You had always thought he was strong. Unshakable, immovable, ready to defend but never on the offensive.

Your stance on this issue is forcibly changed when Brinker presents his enlistment plan. A fresh start, a clean slate. Your dream-come-true, except for one nightmare-ish realization: you've crippled someone, and now life must go on without him.

Or so you thought.

You are surprised by his reaction to your plan. He rips his seemingly unwavering façade to shreds and you can see the raw emotion hidden underneath.

You are astonished when he clings to you and tells you that he needs you here, and why would you ever dream of leaving him in the first place?

And in that short space of time, you have simultaneously realized three things: Brinker is crazy, there is no way in heaven or hell that you are leaving, and you are totally, completely, irrevocably in love with Phineas.


	5. The Scheme

**A/N: Yay! An update!**

**Prompt: None**

Gene was being mopey. Finny hated it when Gene was mopey for three reasons: One, because he didn't like to talk to anybody, two, because he could sometimes keep the mood up for days, and three, it drastically reduced their coveted Make-Out Time. So, naturally, something had to be done.

"What's wrong? I hate it when you're all sad. It makes _me_ start feeling sad."

"I failed another test today."

"I'm sorry."

"Yes, you of all people _should_ be."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means your little 'I'm going to distract Gene by trapping him in the shower with me' scheme worked."

"Well. That's good to know at least."

"It is for _you_."

There was a pause during which Finny scooted closer to Gene on the bed they were sitting on, grabbed one of his hands and pulled him to his feet.

"I know something that'll make you happier."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Let's go test the scheme again. Results aren't necessarily accurate after only one try."

At least Gene learned something that day.


	6. Ducklings?

"How do you feel about ducklings?" asked Finny out of the blue one day as he and Gene sat outside eating lunch.

"…Ducklings?"

"Yeah, ducklings. You know, cute, fuzzy, endearing. What's your opinion on them?"

"Well…they're nice, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

"I was hoping for a Declaration of Duckling-Love, to tell you the truth."

"Why in the world would you be hoping for that?"

Finny smirked. It only took a few seconds for Gene to realize that Finny had been trying to make a metaphor and had failed utterly. Finding this hilarious, and yes, endearing, he turned and looked into the other boy's eyes, and proclaimed something that Finny would never forget: "I think ducklings are lovely."

**A big old "What the hell?" goes out to my brain for coming up with this. Seriously. I am so sorry, John Knowles.**

**Umm…I'm a bit nervous about posting this, truthfully. XD**

**The Completely Psychotic Lugian**


	7. Annoying

**A/N: Only a bit of fluff in this one. I hope you enjoy nonetheless.**

**Prompt: Well, watching a podcast about puppies and kittens, actually, but…umm…let's just get to the story, huh?**

**-**

"How…how…how in the world did this happen?"

Finny is sitting at his desk, which is a feat in itself, and staring at a piece of paper clenched tightly in his fists.

"What?" Gene says from his bed.

"This…this…"

"This what?"

"This thing, this thing right here, how? How?"

"This _what_?" Gene says, frustration creeping into his voice.

"I just…I just…" Finny babbles, staring incredulously at the paper in his hands.

"For the love of God, Finny, WHAT?" Gene stands up and begins walking towards the desk.

"How did I do it? How did I manage it?" Finny doesn't even notice Gene's approach until said boy is right behind him.

Gene grabs the paper from Finny's hands and reads it. Finny looks up at him with the same incredulous stare.

"…So?" Gene finally says. "It's a report card. What's so special about this?"

Finny flinches as if the words physically hurt him. "I got…I got…I don't know how, but…I got a B in math."

Gene starts, then settles into a calm, but forced smile, and places the paper down on Finny's desk. He smoothes it out, pats it gently, and just when Finny thinks he may be receiving a congratulations parade or something of the sort, Gene smacks him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You're annoying," Gene says, but his eyes are grinning.


	8. Timing

**A/N: An update. Wowzers.**

**Prompt: Nighttime**

**Ch. 8: Timing**

10:12 PM

"I'm going to bed."

"Ok," he says, smirking for what appears to be no apparent reason.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

He shakes his head and averts his eyes, looking at the floor, but the smirk remains.

"Good night."

"'Night," he says.

11:03 PM

"Gene."

"What?" I hiss. I had been just about to fall asleep.

"Are you sleeping?" he whispers.

"Not anymore!"

"Oh," he says. "Sorry." Then he disappears.

I groan and plant my pillow firmly over my head.

12:56 AM 

_Cold. Cold! Why is it so cold?_

Slowly, I crack open one eyelid and instinctively look toward Finny's bed. Of course he has my blanket. Why wouldn't he?

I have two options: go get it, or freeze. Neither one is favorable, but I decide the lesser of two evils is to go get it. I quietly walk to the side of his bed and put my hand on the corner of my blanket. He's really tangled up in it. _Crap. How am I going to get it without waking him up?_

"Puppies…" Finny mumbles. I suppress my laughter. Finny is the only teenage boy I know who would be dreaming about puppies.

Back to the task at hand. I pull lightly on the edge of the blanket. It slides off about an inch. _Not helpful._ I tug a little harder.

Suddenly, there is a hand on my arm. The rational part of my brain tells me it's just Finny's hand, he's playing a joke on you, you must soon exact your revenge. The irrational part tells me to scream like a preteen girl. I do.

Finny laughs hysterically, his eyes wide open and shining with glee. "Gene! Gene, you should have seen your face! Oh, that was great!"

I admit it: I'm still gasping for air. "Finny…" I begin, and when I get my breath back, "I am going to pummel you."

"I don't think so," he says, the friendly smirk returning, and in one swift motion he tugs on my arm and I land next to him in the bed.

"You better stay here. Just in case the monster comes for you again," he says.

"Give me my blanket back," I say, still embarrassed and blushing just a little. Good thing it's dark.

"It's right here." He points to it and looks up at me. I sigh.

"So you'll stay, then," he says, smiling. He reaches under his bed and produces an extra blanket, handing it to me.

"Where did you get this from?" I ask, taking it.

"Stole it from the Infirmary. Well, good night."

"…Good night."

5:45 AM

The alarm blares. I reach over to slap the clock and end up slapping Finny on the chest instead. "Don't get violent," he tells me, grinning. "I didn't do anything. Yet."

I smile in spite of myself. I have gotten practically no sleep and have been forced to wake up at stupid-o-clock in the morning, and yet I feel strangely at peace.

Finny smiles at me. "Don't get too comfortable. You never know when the monster will return."

**Hope you liked. Have a good day :)**

**Lu**


End file.
